Supernatural Valentine's Day: Don't Play God
by vickyloka
Summary: Um caso no Dia dos Namorados. Desafio de Dia dos Namorados. Oneshot. Sem beta.


AUTOR: VICKYLOKA

DATA: JUNHO 2009

N/A 1: Os personagens de Supernatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

N/A 2: Desafio lançado por Crica. Segue a descrição:

"Sei que o Dia dos Namorados lá nos States se comemora em fevereiro, mas o nosso está chegando e, em tempo de hiato, pensei em ocuparmos nossas mentes criativas com mais uma brincadeira.

Como nos outros desafios que temos feito, todo ficwriter pode participar, basta ter vontade e escrever, obedecendo àquelas velhas regrinhas: Oneshot, sem beta, onde personagens de Supernatural vivem situações ocorridas num Dia dos Namorados. Tá valendo romance, comédia, aventura, ou o velho e básico terror. Os textos deverão ser publicados entre os dias 31 de maio e 12 de junho, usando o título "Supernatural Valentine's Day: ( mais o nome da fic dado por vcs)."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Acha que ele vai vir?

- Relaxa, Dean. Ele vem todo ano nessa data.

- E se ele não vier esse ano? Nós estamos aqui há horas!

Sam suspirou e então apontou pela janela quando ele viu uma garota chegando.

- Viu, - ele disse a Dean. – ela está aqui. Ele vai vir. Só espere um pouco.

- Ótimo. – Dean disse, irritado. – Mas é melhor ele aparecer logo, eu quero atirar em alguma coisa.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um minuto.

- Quantas garotas essa coisa matou

- Não sei exatamente, - Sam respondeu, olhando suas pesquisas. – mas ele tem feito isso há uns 5 anos e ele fica agitado nessa época do ano.

Sam respirou fundo e puxou algumas notas das páginas que ele estava lendo.

- Eles têm se encontrado todo dia 14 de fevereiro desde sempre. – ele disse indicando a garota no outro lado da rua.

Dean se encostou no banco do motorista e fechou os olhos.

- Isso está demorando demais, me acorde quando ele chegar.

- Dean! - Sam disse chocado. – Qual é, acorda.

Mas Dean já estava dormindo, ou fingindo estar. Cerca de meia hora depois Sam o cutucou no braço, Dean abriu os olhos, sonolento.

- Vamos, ele está aqui.

Dean sentou reto, repentinamente alerta e checou sua arma pra ver se estava carregada. Ele e Sam trocaram um olhar antes de saírem do carro e se dirigirem ao outro lado da rua onde o casal estava. Eles chegaram lá, armas na mão e a garota automaticamente se encolheu, o cara se colocando na frente dela.

- Se afaste da garota, aberração! – Dean gritou.

O cara, ou coisa, abriu sua boca, seus dentes aumentando, garras crescendo. Dean não pensou duas vezes, atirou na coisa com as balas de cobre feitas especialmente pra isso, enquanto Sam agarrava a garota.

O tiro apenas arranhou a coisa e ela pulou em cima de Dean, garras rasgando sua camisa. Dean sentiu o hálito quente em sua face antes de outro tiro ecoar no ar frio da noite, a coisa caiu por cima dele quase esmagando seus ossos e, enquanto ele se arrastava de lá debaixo, ele ouviu um berro, um grito de desespero. Ele se colocou de pé e viu Sam parado lá com a arma ainda apontada para onde a coisa estava, um olhar confuso em seu rosto. A garota parecia horrorizada, lágrimas rolando pela sua face.

- Seus monstros! – ela gritou.

Dean estava tão confuso quanto Sam agora.

- Ele era o monstro, moça. Não notou? – ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Quem são vocês para julgar?! Ele era meu namorado!

- Ele matou várias mulheres nos últimos anos...

- Ele nunca iria me machucar. – ela interrompeu. – Ele me amava e eu o amava. Quem vocês acham que são para decidir quem deve viver ou morrer?

Dean estava sem fala.

- Olha, - Sam interferiu. – nós só estávamos fazendo nosso trabalho. Ele não era humano, ele mereceu.

A garota se virou para ele, ódio queimando em seus olhos.

- Vão se foder! – ela cuspiu as palavras e saiu caminhando rua abaixo.

Sam e Dean foram deixados onde estavam encarando a bagunça. O cara merecia, mas ainda assim... Era Dia dos Namorados.

--------------------------------

N/A: Ok, último dia do desafio posto minhas duas últimas fics, vou postar a outra assim que postar essa. Minha primeira fic com caso, ta, peguem leve. Não sei que monstro é esse, eu inventei, também inventei o fato dele ser derrubado com balas de cobre hehe.

A idéia dessa foi do meu pai, o pessoal aqui em casa entrou no espírito da coisa. Bom, é isso, espero que gostem. Como sempre, reviews são apreciadas.


End file.
